1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to a compressor.
2. Background
A compressor is a mechanical apparatus that receives power from a power generation device such as an electric motor or a turbine to compress such fluid as air or refrigerant. Compressors are widely used for home appliances such as a refrigerator and an air-conditioner.
Compressors may be classified as one of a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor, or a scroll compressor. In a reciprocating compressor, a compression space in which refrigerant is introduced and discharged is defined between a piston and a cylinder, and the piston is linearly reciprocated within the cylinder to compress the refrigerant.
In a rotary compressor, a compression space in which refrigerant is introduced and discharged is defined between an eccentrically rotating roller and a cylinder, and the roller is eccentrically rotated along an inner wall of the cylinder to compress the refrigerant.
In a scroll compressor, a compression space in which refrigerant is introduced and discharged is defined between a rotatable scroll and a fixed scroll, and the rotatable scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll to compress the refrigerant.
The rotary compressor may be developed as a rotary twin compressor and a rotary two-stage compressor according to a refrigerant compression type. In the rotary twin compressor, two compression mechanisms are connected to each other in parallel, and a portion of the total compression capacity and a remaining compression capacity are respectively compressed in the two compression mechanisms. In the rotary two-stage compressor, two compression mechanisms are connected to each other in series, and refrigerant compressed by one of the two compression mechanisms is compressed again using the other compression mechanism.
In spite of their widespread use, compressors still have drawbacks.